Hasta que la lluvia pase
by Marde State
Summary: Es como mamá cuando se encierra en su habitación después de una fuerte discusión con papá , y eso era algo que él siempre había odiado: Ver llorar a una mujer. [Hermione- Draco]


**Un saludo a todos, este será mi primer trabajo del mundo de Harry Potter y espero sea de su más gustoso agrado…En fin, espero les agrade este pequeño trabajo.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** **:** Los personajes que se tomarán son de Harry Potter que es propiedad absoluta de © J.K. Rowling

 **Título** **:** Hasta que la lluvia pase

 **Aclaraciones** **:** Mundo Mágico. Narrado en tercera persona.

 **Género** **:** Romance

 **Raiting:** K+

 **Personajes** **:** Draco│ Hermione.

 **Aclaraciones de la autora:** _Cursiva-Pensamientos_

Está concentrado en el mundo mágico. Me gusta el Draco-Hermione o así que espero este pequeño trabajo sea de su agrado. Por cierto, este OS lo cree por el día de San Valentin pero nunca salió a la luz.

En fin, cualquier duda, murmuración o llanto sean prestos a hacérmelo saber.

* * *

 **~oO:: Hasta que la lluvia pase::Oo~**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ahora sí se sentía demasiado seguro que todo era una muy mala idea. Sus padres le advirtieron aunque tal vez no estaban en las condiciones de imponerles reglas, no después de aquella batalla decisiva que colocó al mundo mágico en un muy terrible aprieto.

Múltiples miradas le rebatieron con hostilidad cuando llegó a la escuela para culminar su último año pese a los terribles acontecimientos en donde fue partícipe. Muchos se alejaban y otros preferían ignorarlo.

Masculló. El sonido espantoso de los pirotécnicos advertía que el tan afamado baile de San Valentín estaba por iniciar aunque para él solo era un pobre resultado de las chicas enamoradas que lograron efectuar la ridícula magia de Amortentia.

Los odia. Detestaba tanto las simples situaciones románticas y felices como a los de sangre pura y sucia quienes participaban con mucho afán.

Se mantuvo en silencio nuevamente pero sus ojos grises se distrajeron en el cielo nubloso. Una tormenta se avecinaba y el Lago Negro volvería a sumirse en su tétrica presentación como si algún monstruo iría a salir de sus frías aguas de febrero.

Draco Malfoy suspiró cansado y un poco incómodo. Nunca en su vida se había sentido tan solo bajo la lluvia pese a que tenía cerca de su acompañante impuesta, ah, sí, casi se olvidaba de ella y eso le provocó que su malestar aumentara.

— **No necesitas estar aquí—** comentó con hostilidad. Estaba cansado de que ella le siguiera los pasos desde que llegó a la escuela **—, detesto compartir mi espacio.**

Ella no respondió, mantuvo la misma posición de hace unas horas. En posición fetal, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo el rostro. Draco chasqueó la lengua, no sabía cuál opción era la peor: Tener como "inquisidora" a una mujer de su edad, que ella fuera la asquerosa sangre sucia o… verla tan cabizbaja para ignorarlo.

— **Es una suerte no estar en el gran comedor o harías caer lluvia en grandes proporciones. —** volvió a rebatir con el fin de molestarla, al menos con eso se quitaría el gran aburrimiento.

La única razón del porque estaba allí junto a ella era por cumplir su tan patético y bajo castigo por acciones que tal vez no merecía. Las órdenes de la directora McGonagall resultaron tan inapropiadas para él y lo peor fue el oír la afirmación del Ministro.

Ahora no tenía dudas, ellos querían darle una buena lección. Ah, pero Draco Malfoy se sentía superior a ellos y su astucia le salvaría de esa muy mala jugada.

— **Deberías ir a ese dichoso baile. —** quiso sonar muy amable pero los sangre sucia no merecían sus buenos tratos según él.

Ella seguía callada. Ignorándolo. Draco gruñó pero no se movió de su posición.

— **Todo el mundo estará allí y dudo que desees perderlo ahora que estás de novia con ese sujeto inferior… ¿Cómo es que se llamaba? Ah, sí, el incompetente de Weasley.**

Y Hermione Granger volvió a ignorarlo.

Ella tampoco tenía idea del porque fue elegida entre tantos expertos y competentes maestros, apenas era una simple estudiante pero por fuerza y recomendación de la directora terminó siendo el Auror de Draco Malfoy y tal vez su Inquisidora por el resto del último año que tenían dentro de los territorios de Hogwarts. Pero al fin de cuentas, ella era la única quien to trataba como un alumno más de la escuela.

— **Es enserio san-…—** se mordió la lengua pues recordó que su varita pasó a manos de la directora por horarios establecidos **—, Granger, deberías ir a colocarte esas monadas femeninas. No quiero una indeseable visita como la de ese pelirrojo de pacotilla en este lugar.**

Pero ni siquiera los insultos y ofensas asignadas hacia Ron motivaron a que ella le prestara atención. Draco se fastidió más por ello y algo dentro de él le inquietaba. La miró de soslayo para notar que Hermione estaba en la misma posición desde que llegaron al lago Negro para esperar a Hagrid.

El silencio volvió a entablarse. El joven rubio no quiso seguir molestándola porque algo dentro de él le advertía del peligro que podría correr si Granger sacara su varita. Tragó saliva y un liviano sudor frio le recorrió al medula espinal; cansándose de seguir sentado sobre una gran roca, Malfoy se echó hacia atrás para mirar las perezosas ramas de los árboles que se mecían ociosamente con la brisa aunque le interesó con mayor entusiasmo las gotas de lluvia que comenzaron a caerle en el rostro.

 _«Espero que se vuelva tan desdichado el San Valentín de esos patéticos y mediocres estudiantes»,_ pensó mientras se dejaba bañar por la lluvia. Tal vez en esos instantes deseaba haber oído los consejos de su Lucius que, por vez primera, sonó de manera cándida y fraternal aunque Narcisa mantuvo su toque maternal como siempre.

— **¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que ese guardabosques me ordenará? —** indagó fastidiado por el silencio y por su curiosidad del trabajo que le tocaba.

— **Cepillar los lomos de los hipogrifos. —** y por vez primera en todo el día pudo oírla hablar aunque su voz no era de la misma sabelotodo que contestaba cada pregunta en todas las clases.

— **Esto debe ser una clase de broma —** se levantó un poco molesto **—. Esas bestias son un problema y me niego rotundamente a realizar trabajos de esa magnitud.**

Hermione levantó la cabeza deshaciendo su posición fetal para mirar con seriedad al insoportable y arrogante de Malfoy. Sus cabellos castaños se veían alborotados y esponjados gracias a la lluvia, sus manos y rostro lucían pálidos tal vez mucho más de lo que usualmente se veía. A Draco le fastidio verla de esa manera pues estaba acostumbrado a una presencia segura y desafiante.

— **Deja de mirar Granger. Es un fastidio, pareces como esas mojigatas que suplican un cariño varonil —** se cruzó de brazos y sonrió con superioridad pero no recibió algún gesto de reproche **—. Solo debiste acompañarme a la casucha de ese guardabosque y así pasarías horas con ese pobre de Weasley, después de todo, son el uno para el otro.**

Soltó una leve risa mientras cruzó la mirada con Hermione lo cual le provocó callarse inmediatamente. Draco expresó un leve asombro y luego guardó silencio al notar los pequeños líquidos cristalinos que bajan por las mejillas de Hermione.

 _« Rayos. Me excedí con mis bromas»_ , su conciencia le recriminó pues era la primera vez que veía a Granger llorar.

Por otra parte, Hermione desvió la mirada y se mantuvo en silencio observando borrosamente el lago Negro. Se talló los ojos, las lágrimas salían sin cesar y se mordió los labios por vergüenza pues se había expuesto de esa manera frente a un tipo que no poseía sensibilidad alguna. La brisa lluvia y fría revoleteaba ociosamente sus largos y espesos cabellos marrones con mucha dificultad; el bullicio del baile por San Valentín no cesaba pese a que recién comenzaban con el festín.

Inclinó la cabeza, tan solo un poco…, tan solo una fracción de espacio para mirar hacia abajo. Los recuerdos eran, para su desgracia, de sus calamidades más hermosas. No comentó absolutamente nada. Al ver todo lo ocurrido prefirió guardar silencio como siempre ante un tema tan delicado y personal.

Sus ojos le traicionaron por segunda vez y no pudo refrenar las lágrimas, su pequeño corazón se compungió, masculló y crispó los puños. ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Cómo es que pudo caer tan bajo? ¿En qué momento…?... Ella solo quería saber cuándo perdió la confianza con el joven al cual le entregó su tan apreciado corazón.

Pero no, no podía apresurarse a liberar conclusiones. Ella conocía bien a Ron durante tantos años, debía de creer en las palabras de su novio porque todo aquel espectáculo que presenció en la Sala de Gryffindor era difícil de creer porque Pansy Parkinson haría cualquier cosa para fastidiarle su último año de estadía en Hogwarts; sin embargo, Ron tuvo la obligación y deber de mostrar fortaleza o tal vez decirle a ella sobre ese acoso que tanto declaraba recibir por parte de la chica de Slytherin. Pero no, no existía confianza y una relación amorosa sin ese valioso sentimiento resultaría un fiasco total.

Ahora estaba allí, siendo la burla y espectáculo del presumido de Draco Malfoy.

Y el susodicho joven no logró quitar la mirada sobre ella. Sabía que algo malo ocurrió porque esa mirada la conocía bien y siempre la veía en el rostro de su madre cuando discutía con su padre.

 _«El odioso sentimiento de rechazo a tal acción»_ , le rebatió su mente a las condiciones morales que Malfoy siempre mantuvo pues Narcisa lo inculcó bastante bien con respecto a las emociones femeninas. _«Mierda. No es mi asunto. Es una sangre sucia y una pobre sabelotodo»,_ masculló pero sabía que era mentira porque él era testigo de la aparición de aquella frágil Hermione.

Sin darse cuenta, el cuerpo le traicionó ejecutando acción que no ordenó. Sacó su capa negra de su maleta y se acercó a ella.

— **Podrías resfriarte —** dijo con voz ronca mientras dejaba caer la capa sobre la cabeza de Hermione **—, es de tela mágica así que la lluvia no la estropeará. —** vio que se abrigó con la capa pues el tintineo de los pequeños dientes de Granger debatían un cómico sonido.

— **Disculpa —** con una voz baja se expresó ella **—, me gustaría que te marcharas. Le diré a la directora que fuiste a tu misión así no tendrás problemas. —** Malfoy enarcó una ceja.

 _« ¿Acaso Granger se volvió loca?»,_ no era su amigo ni siquiera un ser de su santa devoción para ofrecerle tal trato.

— **Tendrás problemas y yo los tendré aún más —** seguía de pie pero la curiosidad de ver y saber por qué ella actuaba así le inquietaba aunque era más su sentido varonil que le advertía de que todo eso era una broma **—; esperaremos a ese guardabosques, así me iré con él y tú volverás a tu dichoso festín —** la oyó gimotear y eso le hice sentir terriblemente mal.

 _«Es como mamá cuando se encierra en su habitación después de una fuerte discusión con papá»,_ y eso era algo que él siempre había odiado: Ver llorar a una mujer.

— **Tú eres la sabelotodo siempre calculadora Granger —** no tenía que ser tan genio para saber el porqué, si bien él nunca se interesó en los amoríos juveniles, sabía que las lágrimas de una chica era producto de una mala relación **—. No creo que se perdiera esa capacidad tuya, tal vez las cosas suceden por algo.**

Hermione se descubrió para mirar con asombro a Draco quien estaba de cuclillas junto a ella. ¿Acaso Malfoy sabía lo ocurrido?, no, era imposible, ella se mantuvo en silencio, ¿tal vez usó en ella un hechizo?, ilógico, Malfoy no tenía su varita.

— **No necesito saber lo ocurrido en tu vida —** contestó un poco más amigable **—, no necesitas tampoco decirlo, alguien con sentido común sabría. Además ni una mujer está por allí llorando como si no fuese nada mucho menos alguien como tú.**

— **No es necesario que me des pláticas de autoestima —** estaba sonrojada y quería ocultarlo.

— **Entonces deja de poner esa expresión de una pobre mujer sufrida o traicionada —** dirigió su mirada al cielo nubloso **—, detesto en sobremanera que una mujer esté llorando —** sin darse cuenta, el leve sonrojo se asomó por sus pálidas mejillas **—. Eres Hermione Granger y dudo que un inepto como Weasley sea el adecuado para ti.**

Hermione se sonrojó mucho más a tal punto que parecía tener fiebre. Sonrió. Draco Malfoy era lo bastante persuasivo y astuto. No debía de dar tantas explicaciones. Tampoco sentía que él intentara burlarse de su situación pues tras verlo aquel día en que su fidelidad declinó de Voldemort, supo que algo bueno había en Malfoy y que solo era cuestión de tiempo y compañerismo para que al menos él cambiara un poco.

— **¿Tienes frio? —** él solo se llevó las manos hacia sus bolsillos, era demasiado orgulloso **—. La capa es muy grande.**

— **¿Intentas buscar calor en mí? —** indagó con ironía al verla a los ojos, lucía como una niña pequeña a la que han pillado haciendo algo inapropiado.

— **No arruines el momento o tomaré muy enserio en ser la Inquisidora a la que nunca en tu vida olvidarás —** estiró la capa y dejó que él se sentara a su lado aunque dudó al ver el frio suelo **—. Descuida, no ensuciaras tus lindos pantalones, coloqué un hechizo sobre la tierra para que la lluvia ni el polvo nos ensucien.**

— **Mmmm —** refunfuñó aunque eso hizo reír a la chica de caballos castaños **—. No aproveches las circunstancias. —** pero a él le hizo sentir bien en que ella volviera a sonreír, sí, se parecía tanto a su madre cuando la tormenta de un mal día pasaba.

— **No se preocupe señor Malfoy que su compañía será recompensada.**

— **Con tal de no pasar un momento con los hipogrifos estará bien, señorita Granger.**

— **Dime Hermione, somos de la misma edad.**

— **Dije que no te aproveches de esto —** desvió la mirada aunque ella soltó una fuerte carcajada **—. Está bien, solo hasta que la lluvia pase, Hermione.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~oO~**

* * *

 **¿Reviews? Gracias por leer.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Marde State®**


End file.
